Motion transmitting remote control assemblies of the type for transmitting motion in a curved path by means of a flexible motion transmitting core element are frequently used in applications to control the movement of something from a remote location. In the automotive industry in particular, transmissions, ventilation systems, fuel systems, hood releases and the like are frequently actuated by a motion transmitting remote control assembly from a remote actuating location. Such motion transmitting remote control assemblies include a protective sheath-like conduit which slidably supports an internal moving core element. The conduit is often of the composite type having an inner tubular liner defining the internal boundaries of a core passage, at least one metallic supportive lay wire wrapped helically about the liner, and an outer cover disposed about the lay wire.
The core element must be attached at each end to a control member. Various methods are employed for attaching the end of the core element to a control member, usually depending upon numerous important factors. Often, the control member is thin bodied, and connection with the core element is accomplished by a push-type fastening connection through an aperture in the thin bodied control member. For example, in the control of automotive throttles via a foot-actuated accelerator pedal, an aperture is provided near the top of the accelerator pedal, into which a terminal on the core element attaches. U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,155 to Stocker, issued Apr. 19, 1988, discloses a core element terminal adapted for attachment to the aperture in a thin bodied control member.
Proper and full engagement of the core element terminal with the control member is essential. As addressed in the Stocker patent, misalignment and incomplete engagement must be avoided. This is because it is common assembly line practice to hurriedly assemble the cable assembly in an automobile. For example, returning to the example of an automobile throttle control via an accelerator pedal, it is well known that assembly line workers typically align the components in their places and then rapidly and forcibly depress the accelerator pedal hoping that the core element terminal will properly seat in the aperture in the top of the accelerator pedal. However, depending upon the particular design of the terminal, misalignment and incomplete engagement may occur, resulting in a defective connection.
Additionally, it is sometimes necessary to incorporate within the core element terminal either an over-travel protection device or a length adjustment device. Both such devices are related in that relative movement is provided between a slider and some type of housing or attachment member. In the case of over-travel protection, relative movement is controlled by a spring. In the case of length adjustment, relative movement is only permitted during an initial adjustment phase at the time of assembly, and then the slider and housing or attachment member are locked together.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,224 to Gokee, issued Apr. 17, 1990 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,462 to Killiany, et al., issued Oct. 22, 1991, both disclose over-travel protection devices for core element terminals. U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,408 to Nagle, et al., issued Mar. 22, 1994, discloses a core element terminal including a length adjustment feature. However, these prior art references are not capable of insuring consistently proper alignment and complete engagement with an aperture in a thin bodied control member during the normally rough assembly line practices.